


Phil is Maybe a Bit Sad

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan knows just what to say, Fluff, M/M, Sad!Phil, all i can do is write fluff, i don't know how to use tags, i think i'm doing it right, i'm just making this up as i go, idk it's still fluffy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is feeling a bit down, but luckily Dan knows just what to say to make him feel better again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil is Maybe a Bit Sad

**Author's Note:**

> I need to learn how to do titles and summaries.
> 
> I was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr that said Phil does more things for Dan emotionally, and I thought that maybe it would be good if I wrote something that shows Phil relies on Dan too because I think that both of them rely just as heavily on each other for emotional support. That's just the way I think, at least.
> 
> I'll shut up now. Please enjoy!

Dan shut the door behind him as he entered the flat, balancing the Tesco bags in his arms. How he managed to make it to the kitchen without dropping anything he would never know, but he allowed himself the small satisfaction of that victory.

“Phil, can you come help put the groceries away?”

His voice echoed around the flat. He waited for a few seconds before poking his head out the kitchen, looking for his flatmate. Phil didn’t exactly walk quietly, so he should have heard him coming.

There was, however, no response, and Dan frowned. Phil was probably just listening to his music or something like that. Probably off in his own little world, being Phil.

Dan walked down to Phil’s room, knocking softly on the door. He heard a sniffle from inside, and then a quiet “come in”.

He opened the door slowly, leaving it open behind him. Phil’s back was to him and he seemed to be wiping something off his face.

“Phil?” Dan asked softly, taking a few steps closer to the bed where Phil sat.

“Oh hey Dan. I didn’t know you were home.” His voice was rough and hoarse, and he rubbed his face harder.

“Phil, are you okay?” Dan went around the bed to face Phil.

Phil looked up at him, his cheeks and eyes red from obvious crying. He wiped his cheeks again and offered a weak smile, one that Dan wasn’t buying.

Dan crouched down and grasped Phil’s hands in his, making sure to meet those clear blue eyes.

“What happened?”

Phil tightened his hands on Dan’s and looked down at the floor, trying to come up with a response.

“It’s just some things that people are saying, that’s all. I know I shouldn’t listen to them, but it’s kind of hard.”

Dan clenched his teeth together. Most of their subscribers were amazing, they really were, but some people just liked to hurt others. He couldn’t understand why anyone would want to hurt Phil.

Phil was an amazing person, living up to his username. He was genuinely kind and funny and could switch from being adorable to sexy as hell within seconds and he was one of those people that were just good, from their very center.

Dan didn’t understand why some people couldn’t see that, or if they did why they would feel the need to hurt someone like that.

“Look at me Phil.” Phil raised his head from the floor and met Dan’s eyes. It was hurting him more than he was letting on.

“You stupid brave twat.” Dan mumbled affectionately, bringing his hands up to cup Phil’s cheeks. “There are a few people in this world that make me lose faith in humanity, they honestly do. But then I remember that there are people like you out there. People who actually care, who make such a positive influence on people, even if they don’t recognize it themselves.”

Phil started crying again, and Dan wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

“You’ve saved so many people, Phil. You’ve made them laugh and brought them joy and given them a chance to escape from the pressure of whatever it may be that they’re going through, even if just for a few minutes. You’re such a beautiful person Phil, and I’m not just talking about aesthetically.”

Dan knew from experience. His life had changed so much, for the better, ever since he’d met Phil, and even though he had told him that so many times he could never really express how much Phil did for him.

The best he could do was try and support him however he could, especially emotionally. He didn’t really feel like he could ever fully return all the favors he had done for Dan, but he did his best.

“You’ve saved me so many times, Phil. I wouldn’t be who I was without you, and there is nothing in this world that I would want to change that.”

Dan started crying too, damnit. He smiled at Phil, wiping away a few more tears from his cheeks.

“Don’t you ever let someone tell you that you’re not good enough because you’re more than good enough.”

Phil cracked a smile and placed his forehead on Dan’s, closing his eyes for a second.

“Thank you, Dan.” Phil breathed. Dan closed his eye too, smiling in response.

Phil pressed his lips to the top on Dan’s head and wiped away a few of Dan’s tears.

“Look at you, crying when you’re trying to cheer me up.”

“Shut up.” Dan chuckled, opening his eyes. He planted a soft kiss on Phil’s cheek, which still tasted like tears, and pulled him off the bed.

“Now you get to help me put away groceries.”

Phil groaned, but a smile was on his face as he followed Dan out the door, and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchos Gracias for reading!


End file.
